Love Like Calpis
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berawal dari sebuah botol calpis. NaruSasu.RnR plis


**Love Like Calpis **

**Chapter 1 **

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Romance/Drama**

**Fanfiction Rate T **

**NaruSasu slight NejiSasu/NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC,OOT,Typo Epliwel :v ,Shonen-ai**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**~Calpis: Yogurth jepang,tapi lebih cair dari yogurth biasa,sehingga mirip seperti jus,calpis ini author dapat dari sebuah komik yang author baca judulnya lupa soalnya udah lama :3 oke mending langsung aja dibaca hehehe**

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

Aku,Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas 12 di sebuah sekolah favorite _Konoha Gakuen_. Aku adalah siswa "Kutu Buku" yang tidak terlalu populer seperti siswa-siswa disini,aku masuk sekolah ini juga karena beasiswa karena orangtuaku hanya pemilik sebuah_ bakery_ kecil tidak mampu membiayaiku. _Well_ aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan ke populeran atau yang lainnya selain prestasiku agar aku bisa terus bersekolah untuk membanggakan orangtuaku dan dia, laki-laki yang menyita perhatianku selama bersekolah disini. Laki-laki berambut pirang,berkulit tan,bertubuh tinggi tegap yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku setiap melihatnya.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba,terlihat banyak siswa yang berlarian menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar berbincang-bincang. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke,dia lebih memilih menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar karena tes masuk perguruan tinggi akan dibuka setelah upacara kelulusan yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Selain itu Sasuke juga tipe penyendiri dan tidak suka keramaian,jadi perpustakaan dan buku-buku pelajaran adalah teman yang cocok untuknya.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewati lapangan basket dengan beberapa buku tebal yang dibawanya dan sebuah kacamata yang ada di saku kemejanya. Namun tepat saat Sasuke melewati lapangan basket,Sasuke sedikit memelankan langkahnya dan sedikit melirik beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket,lebih tepatnya melirik seorang laki-laki yang menyita perhatiannya selama ini. Laki-laki yang baru saja memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya sehingga mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya juga para gadis disana.

"Kau hebat Naruto!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menepuk pundak laki-laki bernama Naruto tadi,dan hanya di balas dengan tawa oleh Naruto "hahaha.. terimakasih Sakura-chan" mereka tertawa bersama dan membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan tanpa tahu bahwa sekarang ada seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hey Naruto apa yang kau lihat?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. "Uhm.. bukan apa-apa Neji,kita lanjutkan saja latihannya" balas Naruto yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sunyi terganggu oleh ketukan pensil yang awalnya pelan-pelan dan akhirnya semakin kencang dan terdengar suara _'KRAK' _yang bersumber dari pensil yang patah di dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Lalu dengan kasar Sasuke membuang pensil yang tidak berdosa itu ke sembarang arah, "Kuso! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit saja!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi,sungguh sifat yang jarang terlihat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di dalam perpustakaan Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya lalu membawanya keluar perpustakaan menuju kelasnya. Sampai di kelas,Sasuke mendengus melihat kelas yang sudah sepi karena memang setelah ujian kelulusan kelas 12 pulang lebih awal. Dengan lesu Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya,memasukan buku-buku tadi ke dalam tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat jam tangannya "Jam 10:15,masih terlalu awal untuk pulang, sebaiknya aku menyegarkan pikiran" gumamnya lalu berlari menuju belakang sekolah dan keluar dari pintu belakang.

Dan akhirnya sampailah Sasuke di sebuah tempat yang terletak di belakang sekolah,lebih tepatnya tempat yang mirip seperti padang rumput dan di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon yang rindang,di lengkapi dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan juga suasana yang sepi,tempat yang cocok untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang paling besar,lalu meletakan tasnya di bawah pohon dan dia sendiri duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon itu. "Haah..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,merasakan angin yang sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya dan membawa rambutnya melayang. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya karena suasana yang nyaman juga karena tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah.

_**KLOTHAK**_

Baru saja Sasuke memejamkan matanya,dia terpaksa membuka matanya lagi saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kepalanya,dengan segera Sasuke mengambil benda yang mengganggu tidurnya "Botol _calpis_" gumam Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya,lalu sedetik kemudian meremas botol itu sampai tidak berbentuk.

Menyadari pemilik botol ini ada di atas pohon Sasuke segera menengok ke atas pohon,tapi belum sepenuhnya melihat ke atas pohon dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke semakin membulatkan matanya adalah orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. _'Naruto'_ batinnya tak percaya.

"Um... kau tidak apa-apa? _Anoo_.. maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung,sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap Naruto tidak percaya membuat Naruto keheranan lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto khawatir yang membuat Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dengan pipi yang merona.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" balas Sasuke sedikit ketus sambil sedikit mundur dari Naruto dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya,tapi tingkah Sasuke itu justru membuat Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu memerah,apa kau demam?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Sasuke tapi Sasuke menepisnya pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Sasuke kali ini sedikit lembut. Lalu Naruto membuka tasnya untuk mengambil seseuatu.

"Lalu apa kau mau sebotol_ calpis_?" Naruto menyodorkan sebotol _calpis_ untuk Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya, "..ini mungkin bisa membuatmu segar kembali" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat Sasuke kembali merona,dan entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil _calpis_ yang diberikan Naruto.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama,aku Uzumaki Naruto,kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

'_Apa ini mimpi?'_

.

.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam setelah beberapa saat berkenalan lalu duduk berdua di bawah pohon. Naruto masih canggung dan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana,sebenarnya Naruto juga bingung dengan dirinya,tidak biasanya dia canggung begini apalagi yang di hadapannya laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. _'Aku sudah seperti orang yang ingin yang menyatakan cinta saja,dia kan laki-laki,bukan dia berbeda,dia laki-laki yang manis' _Naruto meneguk ludahnya akibat pikiran absurdnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih memandang hal lain,selain laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak mungkin menunjukan sikap salah tingkahnya kalo sampai dia menatap Naruto,jadi dia lebih memilih diam.

"Um.. Sasuke?" reflek Sasuke menoleh karena namanya dipanggil, "Hn?" Naruto belum menjawab dia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. _'Manis sekali'_ inner Naruto. "Naruto? Ada apa?" suara Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Naruto. "Ti-tidak apa-apa,hanya saja aku baru sadar ternyata kau manis,Sasuke" balas Naruto secara frontal,yang mampu membuat Sasuke merona sesaat lalu melempar deathglare pada Naruto.

"Jangan menyebutku manis! _Dobe_!" ucapan pedas Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak terima lalu membentak Sasuke, "Siapa yang kau panggil _Dobe_?! Hah?!" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mendengus geli.

"Hh,tidak ada orang lain di hadapanku selain dirimu" balas Sasuke santai,Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Dasar _Teme_! Cabut kata-katamu barusan!".

"Tidak mau."

"Atau.."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau aku akan menggelitikimu!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dan menggelitik tubuh Sasuke sampai Sasuke meronta. "Ahahaha..cukup hahaha Naruto hentikan hahaha" Sasuke tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya,sedangkan tangan Naruto semakin gencar menggelitik tubuh Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana,tapi sekarang posisi mereka kini sudah berubah. Naruto sudah berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dan seketika mereka membisu saat mengetahui posisi mereka juga jarak antar wajah yang begitu dekat,sehingga Sasuke juga bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto,orang yang hanya bisa dia pandangi dari kejauhan selama ini.

Secara tidak sadar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain,menatap dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang kini menghipnotis akal sehatnya hingga Naruto secara tiba-tiba meraup bibir mungil Sasuke,menciumnya lembut,merasakan manisnya bibir _cherry_ Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku dengan situasi saat ini. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja secara maximal sehingga dia hanya bisa diam dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggedor rongga dada dengan brutal.

Lama kelamaan ciuman Naruto semakin dalam,tangan yang tadinya berada di pinggang Sasuke kini beralih ke belakang kepala Sasuke,tangan kekar itu menekan tengkuk Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke yang tadinya diam kini mulai merespon tindakan Naruto dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman,Naruto melepaskan Sasuke karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Masih dengan posisi yang sama,Naruto menatap Sasuke yang ada dibawahnya sedang terengah-engah dengan pipi yang merona. Sasuke pun melirik Naruto yang menatapnya, "Minggir,_Dobe_!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto,lalu dia duduk bersandar pada pohon.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dia merasa telah melakukan tindakan bodoh,bagaimana bisa dia mencium Sasuke yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghajarnya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke membencinya? Tunggu kenapa dia takut di benci Sasuke? Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? _'Lebih baik aku minta maaf'_ batin Naruto mantap lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Sasuke,maaf aku tadi.. aku hanya.. terbawa suasana" ucap Naruto canggung.

"Kurasa aku juga" balas Sasuke santai,sedangkan Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ka-kau apa?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke,apa tandanya Sasuke menerima ciuman itu,apa dia merasakan seperti apa yang dia rasakan? Apa ini jalan? Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di otak Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya setelah melihat arloji. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran lalu ikut berdiri di belakang Sasuke. "Aku buru-buru,sampai jumpa" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dan hilang.

"Uchiha Sasuke,aku tidak akan melepasmu" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang _Konoha Gakuen_,dia masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia lakukan dengan Naruto. Dia memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang karena terbayang kejadian tadi. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil memanggil nama Naruto. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya,itu terlalu bodoh untuk di lakukan. Tapi dia tidak akan melupakan ciuman tadi,ciuman pertamanya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

'_Bahkan rasa calpis masih ada di mulutku,huh aku baru merasakan manisnya calpis seperti manisnya cintaku saat ini'_

.

.

**BUGH **

.

.

Sasuke terjatuh saat ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya, "Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri,Sasuke langsung menerima uluran tangan itu lalu berdiri menatap orang yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya orang itu dengan nada khawatir "Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Sasuke singkat,membuat orang di hadapannya menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung bagaimana siswa sepopuler Neji bisa namanya,padahal dia hanya siswa biasa. "Hn,bisa kau minggir sekarang? Hyuuga-san?" mendengar kalimat yang lebih mirip kalimat perintah dari Sasuke,Neji langsung minggir dari hadapan Sasuke dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke meninggalkan Neji tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kau menarik,Uchiha-_san_" gumam Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di pinggir lapangan basket dengan wajah berseri-seri mengingat ciuman manis tadi, _'Bagaimana bibir Sasuke bisa semanis itu?'_ tanpa sadar pipi Naruto memerah senang dan tiba-tiba dadanya berdetak kencang, "Apa aku menyukainya,ah tentu saja siapa yang tidak suka pada orang semanis dia,aku harus mendapatkannya!" seru Naruto tanpa sadar sudah ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi,lalu orang itu menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Reflek Naruto menoleh, "Oh kau ternyata,Neji! Membuatku kaget saja".

"Huh,kau saja yang terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku" Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi sahabatnya, "Yaa.. kurasa begitu" balas Naruto. "Wah wah ada apa Naruto? Sedang jatuh cinta hm?" Naruto tersentak kecil saat menyadari Neji mengatakan hal yang benar tapi Naruto hanya diam,sedangkan Neji menyeringai.

"Katakan,siapa dia? Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan nada penasaran tingkat tinggi, "Bu-bukan!" balas Naruto terbata-bata,bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan tentang orientasinya menyimpang beberapa saat yang lalu,lebih tepatnya setelah bertemu Sasuke dan menciumnya. "Lalu siapa? Ino? Atau bahkan Hinata?" Neji terus mendesak Naruto hingga si pirang meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Bukan mereka! Dia.. dia laki-laki.." jawaban Naruto membuat Neji mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat,sedangkan Naruto semakin gugup dan sedikit takut juga,takut jika Neji menjauhinya. "Ne-neji,kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan lirih, "Neji ja-" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar tiba-tiba Neji tertawa,membuat Naruto semakin bingung, "Hahahaha Naruto.. Kau..hahaha"

"Hei hei,kenapa tertawa? Aku sedang tidak bercanda,aku serius,Neji." Merasa kasihan pada Naruto,Neji menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah,baiklah maaf,aku hanya heran saja"

"Yeah aku juga heran,orientasiku berubah begitu cepat" Neji tersenyum tipis pada Naruto "Bukan karena itu saja,tapi aku heran karena ternyata kita sama,orientasiku juga menyimpang" jelas Neji dengan entengnya tanpa menyadari Naruto sedang ternganga dengan lebarnya '_Bagaimana dia bisa begitu santai dengan hal seperti ini?'._

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Jadi kau_ gay_ begitu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung di balas anggukan mantap dari Neji,melihat hal itu Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Huh.. kupikir kau akan menjauhiku,Neji ternyata di luar dugaanku kau juga sama sepertiku" Neji tersenyum.

"Ya aku tidak masalah,kau _gay_ atau kita sama-sama _gay_,yang penting kita tidak boleh menyukai orang yang sama" ucap Neji,lalu Naruto menepuk pundak Neji pelan "Tenang aku mengerti tentang hal itu,baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang,hari ini aku ada game baru kau mau main?" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah kita coba" Lalu mereka berduapun pergi ke rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Blue Bakery**

Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke selalu menggantikan orangtuanya bekerja di _"Blue Bakery"_,_bakery_ milik orangtua Sasuke. Di bakery ini Sasuke sedikit merubah penampilan. Dia menjepit poni panjangnya yang ada disamping dengan jepit rambut kecil,juga sebuah celemek yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Penampilannya ini,juga digunakan untuk menarik pelanggan,karena ibu Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan jika Sasuke berpenampilan seperti itu membuat bakerinya ramai pengunjung,jadi tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk menolak.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sedang menata roti di rak di kagetkan oleh suara yang sangat dia kenal. Sasuke segera berbalik untuk memastikan,dan ternyata seorang pemuda pirang yang dia kenal sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membawa kantung belanja. "Naruto?" Sasuke masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. "Hai Sasuke." Sapa Naruto ramah,sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn." Saja,lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto lagi, Sasuke menoleh "Iya,_Bakery_ ini milik orangtuaku" jelas Sasuke,sementara Naruto ber_-'oh'_ ria. "Ngomong-ngomong penampilanmu saat ini..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sasuke mengeryit heran "Aneh,eh?" sambung Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak,bukan itu,kau terlihat manis Sasuke" empat siku muncul di kepala Sasuke,jujur saja Sasuke sedikit tidak suka di bilang manis,meskipun saat ini dia merasa sedikit senang karena yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Naruto. Ingat hanya sedikit tidak kurang tidak lebih. "Aku ti-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya sambil tetap tersenyum "Tapi aku suka,kau terlihat cocok." Sasuke tersentak mundur beberapa langkah lalu berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merona dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dia masih berpikir, "Tentu saja bertemu denganmu" jawab Naruto asal, sungguh Sasuke baru tahu jika Naruto yang biasanya terlihat keren bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa di ajak serius. "Aku serius,_Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, "Aku lebih serius,Sasuke" jawab Naruto lagi kali ini sambil menunjukan senyum tiga jarinya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang jelas sekarang ini hatinya sedang terbang tinggi ke angkasa. "Oh ya,Sasuke aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Sasuke menoleh melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya lalu di berikan kepada Sasuke. Sebotol _calpis_,lagi.

"_Calpis_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima minuman itu,Naruto mengangguk. "Kau suka _calpis_,eh?" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Um.. tidak juga,aku lebih suka _ramen_,tapi setiap melihat _calpis_ aku selalu ingat.. err ciuman itu.. aku jadi suka calpis" Sasuke membelalakan matanya lalu menundukan kepala,sungguh Naruto sudah membuatnya merona berkali-kali dan ini memalukan bagi seorang Sasuke. "Bodoh" gumam Sasuke lirih, "Ba-baiklah Sasuke,aku pergi dulu" setelah pamit Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari bakery bahkan tidak membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih cengo sesaat lalu kembali mengatur roti-rotinya di rak.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke kembali menoleh lalu mengerutkan alisnya karena mendapati Naruto kembali dan beridiri di depan pintu masuk, "Sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto lagi lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dipenuhi rasa kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah di liburkan karena besok adalah upacara kelulusan,jadi para siswa Konoha Gakuen di beri waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk refreshing,tak terkecuali Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu sedang menyegarkan diri di sebuah toko buku. Mencari beberapa buku untuk persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi lusa nanti. Setelah menemukan buku yang dia cari,dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar,tapi baru berjalan tak jauh dari toko buku ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya sehingga Sasuke hampir jatuh.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap orang itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeryit heran saat melihat wajah orang tersebut. "Neji?" orang itu terlihat kaget saat namanya dipanggil, "Sasuke? Um.. maaf aku menabrakmu lagi,aku tidak sengaja tadi aku buru-buru." balas Neji sedikit canggung, Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar lalu meninggalkan Neji setelah mengatakan "Lain kali hati-hati." Dan Neji menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman bergaya Eropa dengan banyak burung merpati dan berbagai bunga yang indah tersusun rapi,terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tak lain adalah Sasuke,duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil membaca buku di temani sebotol calpis. Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke menyukai minuman itu. _'Mungkin karena ciuman berasa calpis itu..'_ inner Sasuke yang langsung membuat pipinya bersemu merah,dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh! Sasuke konsentrasi,kau harus konsentrasi,apa yang kau pikirkan! Sasuke lupakan ciuman itu,lupakan,lupa-"

"Ciuman apa,Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di belakangnya,memandangnya dengan senyum menawan yang sanggup membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk kecil dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Dengan cengiran lebarnya Naruto segera duduk di samping Sasuke yang melajutkan kegiatanya.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke?"

"Membaca buku"

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti bercanda,kau tau aku bodoh Sasuke tapi aku tau membaca buku dengan terbalik itu aneh." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, _'Terbalik?'_ Sasuke segera menatap bukunya yang memang benar-benar terbalik, _'Astaga'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Sasuke merasa malu karena ketahuan pura-pura membaca. Sedangkan Naruto mulai menyeringai, "Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau terlihat aneh? Salah tingkah,eh?" goda Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin merona tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap santai dan melihat ke arah lain.

Karena Sasuke tidak menjawab Naruto memberanikan diri memegang tangan Sasuke,otomatis Sasuke tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan _'ada apa?'_ . Naruto tersenyum "Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" entah kenapa secara otak Sasuke secara otomatis membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

'_Ini keajaiban..'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue..**

**Yahoo Minna-san Arisuke kembali dengan fic NaruSasu,hehehe gimana menurut kalian? Fic aku semakin gag jelas kah? Hahaha kalo begitu silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa review agar saya tahu respon dari pembaca,Arigatou ^^ hope you like it Minna-san :v **

**Love You All **


End file.
